Problem: Suppose a parallelogram has base length $6 \text{ }$ and height $8 \text{ }$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Answer: ${b = 6\text{ }}$ ${h = 8\text{ }}$ $48$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 6 \times 8 = 48$